Jeans have been around for over 30 years. Now people around the world have greater and greater passion for jeans, and jeans have a huge market in the fashion industry with many different brands, styles and colors to suit anyone's taste, among which, washed jeans giving the effect of nature are most popular. As to the washed jeans, the worn in looks contributed by wash marks, especially wash marks around seams and hemlines, are the attractive spirit. However, it is common that a jean bought from the market is too long for the wearer to wear. In this situation, the jean needs to be shortened to suit the wearer by having the lower part cut. Accordingly, the whole style of the jean would be damaged as a result of that wash marks in the lower part is cut down.
Two methods for shortening jeans have been provided for keeping the special style of the jeans. One is to have the lower part cut and have the new hem washed with bleach and/or stone again. Obviously, such a method is complicated, uneconomical and difficult to keep the wash effect of the new hem harmonious with the other parts. The other is to have the hem cut down from the cut down lower part and then to have the hem sewed together with the jean shortened. However, seam lines would appear in the jeans shortened in this method, and would damage the whole styles also.
There is therefore a need for a rehemming method for jeans, which could keep the original wash marks without any new seams appearing while having the jeans suitable for the wearers.